efectos
by regeryyentha
Summary: no..podia qitarse esa adiccion por mas que queria ...no podia ... callo en lo mas bajo qe una persona pudo haber caido ... perdio a todos ...sus padre , su madre y lambo pero mas importante perdio a hibari... 1827 entre otras
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_Todo el mundo tenía la culpa de sus desgracias, todo el mundo era el culpable de la vida que llevaba. Todos, su papá, su mamá, su hermano... ¡TODOS!, pero ni él y sus amigos tenían la culpa de la adicción que tenían._

_**Parejas:**_

_Hibari x Tsuna_

_Yamamoto x Gokudera_

_Lambo x Reborn_

_Mukuro x Byakuran_

_Y otras más…_

_Rege: :3 oliii _

_Denisse: se `puede saber por qe subiste este fic ¬¬ i no has actualizado los demas _

_Rege: :3 por qe qise *aura asesina de denisse* y …y… TwT tenia ganas de escribir algo asii , onegaii no me pegues _

_Denisse: pudrete ¬¬ i di tus notas _

_Rege: ok :3 _

_*universo alterno _

_* katekyou hitman reborn no me pertenece _

_*__ -pensamientos _

**_Regeryentha scheiidl estudios :3 _**

**_Presenta y tiene para gustos de ustedes :_**

**...**

**Efectos…**

**...**

Había llegado otra vez mal. Iemitsu Sawada suspiraba mientras veía a su hijo en ese estado.

Sus cabellos castaños estaban todos desordenados, tenían un poco de polvo y estaban sucios Iemitsu podría jurar que si inhalaba su fragancia olerían peor que la basura. Su estado estaba peor, su piel estaba toda manchada, su cara estaba cansada, su boca manchada de pintura mientras sonreía como estúpido y olía peor que un muerto, pero lo que más tristeza le daba a Iemitsu eran que los hermosos ojos cafés de Tsuna estaban rojos, lo miraban, sí, pero lo miraban de una forma como si no lo conocieran a él, ¡a su propio padre¡.

-Métete. –Ordenó mientras se adentraba a la casa con Nana, quién observando tristemente el estado de su hijo. El castaño no se movió de ahí, conocía a su padre y sabía la forma de dejar a su amigo entrar.

-No. – Iemitsu lo volteó a ver.

-¿Qué estás esperando Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Lo miró enojado. –Métete de una vez. No quiero estar batallando contigo ¿entiendes? –Lo miró fríamente. Le dolía la rebeldía de su hijo, pero le molestaba más la estupidez de este ¡¿Cómo era posible que siempre prefería a sus amigos que a su familia?

-Quiero que Botan se quede a dormir hoy. – Los ojos, ahora rojos, lo miraban desafiante esperando que, con eso, su padre cediera. Era un concurso de miradas, donde ninguno cedería. Bueno, al final Iemitsu no dejaría que su hijo se la pasara en la calle.

-Entra tú y tu amigo. –Tsuna sonrió. Eso había sido demasiado fácil.

Tsuna, junto a su amigo, entraron bajo la fija mirada de su padre, quién no paraba de fulminarle. La triste mirada de nana y la pequeña e inocente mirada de Lambo.

-Estaré en mi cuarto junto a Botan, así que no entren. – Comentó mientras subía las escaleras con su amigo, quién estaba igual o más mal que él.

Una vez cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna todo quedó en silencio, había un incómodo silencio entre todos hasta que el de 15 años decidió hablar.

-Otra vez llegó mal ¿verdad? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Iemitsu y Nana no respondieron aunque ya sabían a lo que se refería Lambo ya que él era el que veía más veces a Tsuna en ese estado.

-Es que no se qué hacer. – Iemitsu se sentó en el sofá y Nana decidió acompañarlo y Lambo, que estaba enfrente de ellos, decidió que lo mejor era no hablar.

-Querido, no podemos dejar a Tsuna-kun, es nuestro hijo, porque no importa cuántas veces recaiga yo soy su madre y siempre estaré para él. Le daré la mano cada vez que se caiga. – Lambo sintió un poco de envidia en esos momentos.

-¿Pero que podemos hacer Nana? Ya lleva 2 veces internado y con estas son 4 recaídas las que ha tenido desde que salió, ello sin contar las veces que Lambo lo ha visto o nosotros... ni se diga de los vecinos. No podemos volver a pagar ese centro otra vez. -

-…. – Nana escuchaba pacientemente lo que esposo decía.

-Además ¿cuántas veces nos ha fallado ya? -

-Si. –Sonrió tiernamente. – Pero acuérdate de una cosa, somos sus padres ¿qué clase de padres seriamos si los dejáramos desamparado y solo? – Nana volteó a ver a Lambo quién no había dicho nada desde que se había iniciado la conversación. -¿Tú qué opinas de esto Lambo-kun? – El ojiverde levantó la vista y vió los ojos cafés de su mamá, suspiro y resignado se dispuso a responder.

-Pienso que están cometiendo un error con Tsuna. – Los padres lo miraron interesados y con la duda en su cara reflejada. Lambo lo entendió y decidió explicar. – Otho-san está mal. Sé que no quieres que le hagan daño a Tsuna y eso en su parte está bien. Sé que no lo quieres internar en internados del Gobierno porque, según tú, lo maltratan, por eso tratas inútilmente meterlo en internados de paga. No me quejo ya que tampoco quiero que Tsuna-nii esté mal, pero está mal que lo quieras internar en lugares caros para que no le hagan daño. Pienso que con disciplina a lo mejor Tsuna-nii entiende. – Voltea a ver a su madre. – En cuanto a Oka-san. Está bien que no lo quieras dejar solo, pero también le estás diciendo a Tsuna: _¨Haz lo que quieras. No importa cuántas veces llegues drogado yo te recibiré con una sonrisa."_ Eso está mal, porque le estás diciendo que puede hacer lo que quiere. – Terminó con los ojos cerrados ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el maduro? ¿Acaso no le podía preguntar cómo se sentía respecto a lo de tsuna-nii? Se levantó del sofá y a paso lento subió las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas Lambo? – Fue la incógnita de su padre al verlo subir tranquilamente.

-A mi habitación. Tengo prepa temprano y mañana no creo que Tsuna-nii me quiera acompañar. – Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Nana e Iemitsu suspiraron.

¿Qué podían hacer ahora con sus hijos?

**-(-)-**

Los cálidos rayos del sol empezaban a penetrar por la ventana molestando su sueño. Se revolvió en las sabanas y se tapó más fuerte y pudo volver a dormir, pero su_"amigo"_ no corrió con la misma suerte y por fin se despertó, movió a Tsuna pero este se revolvió incomodo, lo picó más fuerte hasta que este se despertó.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES BOTAN! – Gritó. Odiaba que lo despertaran en las mañanas, además de que se sentía mareado. ¡Rayos!, debió de haberse dado un toque demasiado fuerte, todo por culpa del idiota que tenía en frente, le había dicho que solo un poco,¡no toda la maldita dosis!.

Su amigo sonrió con malicia mientras se acerba a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos Tsuna? – Éste lo miró enojado.

-En mi casa ¿por qué? – ¡Dios a poco era tan idiota para no saber dónde se habían dormido!

-Si lo sé. Lo que más me sorprende es que tus padres te hayan recibido y, es más, que me hayan dejado dormir aquí. – Sonrió con malicia y Tsuna correspondió el gesto.

-Te lo digo. Sé cómo controlar a mis padres, es demasiado fácil. – Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. – Te quedaste mucho tiempo aquí. Si quieres baja a desayunar y ahora te alcanzo. Seguramente mamá debió de haberle preparado el desayuno al Lambo. -

Cerró la puerta del baño y el otro sonrió.

**-(-)-**

Nana cocinaba alegremente el desayuno de Lambo mientras éste veía la tele tranquilamente. Una mañana tranquila para la familia Sawada o eso creían porque tsuna bajo de las escaleras. Nana lo recibió con una dulce sonrisa pero cambio a una triste a ver al invitado no deseado de anoche.

-Buenos días, Sawada-san. –Saludó formalmente el muchacho.

-Buenos días, Botan-kun. – Dijo seria, casi se podía decir que era fría con sus palabras, le dio la espalda indiferentemente y comenzó a cocinar o mejor dicho terminar el desayuno que estaba preparando. Esta acción solo provoco que Tsuna y su amigo se rieran. – Vamos a penas a tomar el desayuno ¿gustas acompañarnos? ¿pero en tu casa no estarán preocupados? –Tsuna sabia que su madre deseaba de todo corazón que el dijera que no.

-No, lo siento tengo que ir a reportarme a mi casa. – Sonrió apenado. Había entendido la indirecta de la mamá de Tsuna.

-¿qué? ¿tan pronto te vas? -

- Si. Tsuna te veo hoy en la tarde, acuérdate que hoy iremos a pintar. – Se despidió de la mano y cerró la puerta de la residencia Sawada.

-¿A dónde iras Tsu-kun? – Preguntó su madre.

-¿Eh? A si, ahora iré a pintar con unos amigos. – Se sentó a desayunar junto a su hermano Lambo, quién ya se encontraba en la mesa y le faltaba la mitad para poder acabarse su desayuno.

-Tsu-kun ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy? No salgas. – Pedía su madre amablemente.

-Mamá, pero ahora estará mejor que la vez anterior. Además esta vez será legal lo prometo. – Sonrió Tsuna, pero Nana ya sabía que era mentira. Todo lo que su hijo le decía era mentira.

-Bueno. – Sabia que aunque le dijera que no y aunque lo castigara Tsuna se saldría de todos modos. - ¿Podría acompañar a Lambo hoy a la prepa? – Los 2 jóvenes levantaron su vista a su madre y la miraban con cara de ¿Qué diablos dijiste?

-Gracias mamá, por la oferta. – Respondió amablemente el ojiverde. – Pero no necesito que Tsuna QUE me acompañe a la prepa, así estoy bien.

-jaja! Yo tampoco te quiero acompañar. No te hagas muchas ilusiones. – Respondió a la defensiva Tsuna.

-Pues me alegro, porque no queria. -

-Que bueno, porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer… – Fue cortado por Nana.

-Ya. Basta, de acuerdo, si no quieres acompañar a Lambo-chan no lo hagas Tsu-kun y ya, pero dejen de pelear. -

Tsuna no dijo nada y Lambo guardó sus cosas y se fue a la prepa.

**-(-)-**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la prepa. Suspiró.

¿Cómo diablos podría estar pendiente de la prepa si su estúpido hermano otra vez había llegado en ese estado?

Tenía miedo. Miedo de que él llegara y encontrara a Tsuna-nii en ese estado ¿pero qué podía hacer? Ya había aprendido que por más que llorara y suplicara Tsuna nunca entendería por su cuenta.

-Lambo. – Volteó y se encontró con una joven pelinegra de cabello largo y sedoso que lo tenía amarrado en trenzas. Muy buen cuerpo para gusto de todos, una sonrisa hermosa, unos ojos negros que lo miraban lindamente. Esta chica era de nombre I-pin.

-Buenos días. – Saludó ella.

-Buenos días. - Respondió sin muchas ganas lo que le llamo la atención a la I-pin, quién era la mejor amiga de Lambo así que sabía cuándo este tenía algo.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? ¿Pasó algo con Tsuna verdad? – Lambo a veces se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que le hacía para saber lo que le pasaba?

-Intuición femenina, Lambo. – Sonrió, dejando espantado al ojiverde.

-Te cuento después, ya es tarde. – La pelinegra sonrió y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

**-(-)-**

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde. El sol empezaban a alumbrar con más fuerza que en la mañana. Nana se encontraba terminando el que hacer y Tsuna veía la tele tranquilamente. Nana se preguntaba si su hijo había cambiado de opinión respecto a la escuela, bueno, le iba a preguntar.

-Tsu-kun. – Éste la volteó a ver. – Estaba preguntándome ¿vas a terminar la preparatoria? -

-No. – Respondió sencillamente mientras cambiaba el canal.

-¿Por qué? -

-Mamá, ya te dije no me gusta la escuela. – El timbre sonó y Tsuna fue por su mochila. – Me voy mamá, cuídate. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

Nana se toco la mejilla recién besada.

_¿Dónde quedó mi lindo Tsu-kun de antes?_

Era la pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez la madre de los hijos Sawada.

**-(-)-**

Era seguro que Lambo llegaría con hambre así que hoy cocinaría algo realmente delicioso para él. Caminaba por las cuadras mientras pensaba en que platillo que haría y los ingredientes que ocuparía pero un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

_Tsu-kun, mí querido hijo..._

Quería ayudarlo, pero sabía que no iba a funcionar. Sabía que si lo metía a la fuerzas terminaría recayendo como las veces anteriores. Pero es que su hijo estaba más mal, cada día llegaba más seguido en ese estado, además, siempre traía a alguien.

¿Acaso no entendía que esas amistades no lo iban a llevar a nada bueno?

Solo pedía a dios, por un mínimo consuelo. Pedía a dios por una ayuda.

-Disculpe. – Nana lo volteó a ver. Era un apuesto rubio de rasgos algo delicados. Y finos Nana podía jurar que era italiano y la mirada café de esos ojos era de amabilidad y ternura una mirada parecida a la que tenía antes su hijo Tsuna ,– Estamos entregando esto. – Le dio un folleto a Nana y esta la tomó. – Es de un centro de rehabilitación. Se llama:**"Otra oportunidad."** –su voz se oía amable , varonil y comprensible – Los datos están ahí. Si encuentra a alguien que necesita de nuestra ayuda por favor háganos saber. – Hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Nana se quedo viendo el folleto, y lo guardó.

Le comentaría a su esposo de ello.

**-(-)-**

Ya estaba anocheciendo y todavía no terminaban de hacer ese mural. Tsuna se apresuraba lo más que podía, agitaba más fuerte las latas y con todas las prisas que podía trataba de rellenar el nombre que había puesto.

-!Tsuna¡. – El grito de su amigo lo alertó. Agito más la lata y lo terminó de rellenar. Era una buena combinación de colores celeste y plateado, no espera para mañana para poder ver su arte.

Corrió junto a sus amigos hasta que pararon en la esquina. Hoy no los habían cachado. Sonrió internamente Pero si era Tsuna, a él nunca lo agarrarían los malditos cerdos gordos de la policía. -

-Jaja! Creo que hoy nos fue bien. – Dijo una de la bola de ahí.

-Si. - Sonrió.

-Se merece celebrarlo. – Sacó unas bolsas de su mochila y saco otras latas más. – Creo que nos merecemos un toque ¿no creen? – Sugirió.

-Oigan. Yo no creo que... – Pero la lata de enfrente lo interrumpió. – No. Oigan, quiero llegar bien a casa. -

-Vamos Tsuna ¿no tienes problemas con tus papas? -

-Si, pero ahora estoy bien.

-Pero crees que olvidaran cómo llegaste hoy. Seguramente te empezaran a gritar, habrá una discusión, saldrás corriendo de tu casa, vendrás aquí y nosotros como buenos amigos que somos te daremos un toque para que te olvides de los problemas. Así que mejor ¿porqué no adelantas las cosas de una buena vez? – Sugirió, es más, lo insinuó.

Lástima que Tsuna era de mente débil y solo bastaba hablarle de sus problemas y que le dijeran _somos tus amigos_ para que el hiciera todo lo que ellos pidieran.

Agarra la bolsa y la lata.

**...**

**Continuará. :3**

**Rege: pobre tsuna TwT**

**Denisse: es de mente debil **

**Rege: lose TwT, demo encontrara alguien que lo haga cambiar de opinión y ademas de *golpe que la deja noqueada***

**Denisse: por que rayos ¬¬ tiene la maña de andar adelantado los echos *se cruza de brazos***

**Denisse: *hace una reverencia* nos complaceria que nos dejaran reviews con sus opiniones respecto si debemos continuar o no **

**_Adelanto :3_**

_**-mira , -le mostra el folleto – me lo acaban de dar hoy en la tar **_

_**-no , resolveremos esto por nuestra cuenta – el timbre sono – yo boy **_

_**- ya no te aguanto mas – se oyo un golpe sordo y nana fue corriendo a la escena **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

no..podia qitarse esa adiccion por mas que queria ...no podia ... callo en lo mas bajo qe una persona pudo haber caido ... perdio a todos ...sus padre , su madre y lambo pero mas importante perdio a hibari... 1827 entre otras

_**Parejas:**_

_Hibari x Tsuna_

_Yamamoto x Gokudera_

_Lambo x Reborn_

_Mukuro x Byakuran_

_Y otras más…_

Rege: pfff -.- por fin lo termine : D

Denisse: se supone qe desde el domingo pasado tenias qe hacerlo ¬¬

Rege: pero es qe la hueva D:! *aura amenzante por parte de denisse* q-qiero decir el trabajo y ademas tenia que ir çon zoltan ¬¬#

Denisse: te lo paso ¬¬ ahora di tus notas

Rege: : 3 ok

-katekyou hitman reborn no me pertenece , solo es para fin de entretenimiento para mi y ustedes

- universo alterno

-los personajes D: pueden salir un poco como no son

Denisse: se dice Rege: pfff -.- por fin lo termine : D

Denisse: se supone qe desde el domingo pasado tenias qe hacerlo ¬¬

Rege: pero es qe la hueva D:! *aura amenzante por parte de denisse* q-qiero decir el trabajo y ademas tenia que ir çon zoltan ¬¬#

Denisse: te lo paso ¬¬ ahora di tus notas

Rege: : 3 ok

-katekyou hitman reborn no me pertenece , solo es para fin de entretenimiento para mi y ustedes

- universo alterno

-los personajes D: pueden salir un poco como no son

Denisse: se dice OoC ¬¬ baaka

Rege: lo qe haya dicho ella :P , pido disculpas si no salen como realmente son :P

Notas del fanfic

_nanana pensamientos _

_**nanana recuerdos **_

-(-)- cambio de escena

Rege: sin mas los dejo con el fic :B

_**Regeryentha scheiidl estudios :3**_

_**Presenta y tiene para gustos de ustedes :**_

**...**

**Efectos…**

**...**

_Capitulo 2_

La cena estaba preparada

Era un ambiente muy tranquilo…

O eso fingía la familia Sawada , Lambo comía tranquilamente sin preocuparse de nada , Iemitsu no decía nada comía tranquilamente pero en su mirada estaba , el enojo y Nana también mantenía una sonrisa pero tenia unos ojos realmente tristes , pero…los 3 tenían algo en común

Y era la incógnita de…

_¿Donde esta Sawada Ttsunoyoshi?_

Iemitsu suspiro, otra vez no iba a venir hoy a cenar, es mas, los mas probable es que no venga hasta mañana…

-querido – …tal vez era hora de mostrarle el folleto que recibió hoy en la tarde

-mande Nana – su voz se oía amable aunque contenía un poco de ira

-mira - le mostró el folleto – me lo acaban de dar hoy en la tar…-Iemitsu la interrumpió

- no, resolveremos esto por nuestra cuenta – el timbre sonó y nadie quiso levantarse….otra vez sonó y…

– yo boy – el señor Sawada se para , (qe serio -.-.) y camino hacia la entrada de su casa , pasaron mas de 5 minutos y solo el silencio inundo el comedor hasta que …

- ¡YA NO TE AGUANTO MAS! – se oyó un golpe sordo y nana fue corriendo a la entrada junto con el pequeño hijo de los Sawada que trataba de seguirle el paso , nana paro provocando que Lambo topara con su espalda . - ¿Qué te pasa por tu cabeza? !¿TSUNA?¡ - y levanto la mano en forma de puño , nana se adelanto y lo agarro de la cintura para detenerlo , el hermano menor de los Sawada aprovecho esta oportunidad y fue a ayudar a su Onii-san , se inclino a lado de su hermano para ver el estado de sus heridas , suspiro solo tenia la mejilla roja …pero…¿Por qué su papa estaba tan enojado?...Tsuna no se veía mal

….espera …

Tsuna levanto la vista y miro a lambo con arrepentimiento, lambo levanto una ceja sorprendido ¿pero que rayos pasa? , miro sus ojos…!DIOS¡ …

¡¿Ojos rojos?¡

¿Había llegado mal? , ¡¿otra vez? …el ojiverde sintió una enorme ira, se paro y se fue a su habitación, bajo la mirada de ira de Iemitsu y la triste mirada de Nana, que todavía trataba de evitar que su esposo golpeara a su Tsu-kun otra vez

- ¿querido? – pregunto nana a lambo pero este subía las escaleras tranquilamente , hasta que no llego a su habitación , no hablo

-checas sus ojos, mama – menciono y cerro su habitación

Nana no entendía pero con paso lento y triste se acerco a Tsuna que se mantenía con sus ojos que por la vergüenza que sentían no habían levantando la vista , nana lo tomo cariñosamente su rostro entre sus manos , Tsuna bajo la cabeza mas avergonzado , Nana insistía en ver sus ojos , el castaño no quería ver la mirada de decepción de su mama y…nana le beso la mejilla transmitiéndolo confianza de que no le diría nada , Tsuna se armo de valor y levanto la vista , nana miro los ojos rojos de Tsuna que mostraban tristeza y solo se limito a pararse y levantarlo también

- ven Tsu-kun – le hablo cariñosamente – toma un baño, la cena esta lis… - Iemitsu se puso en el camino de Nana y Tsuna

-lárgate… - en su voz no se escuchaba señal alguna de arrepentimiento , los ojos cafés de nana lo miraron preocupados

-¿querido? – atino a preguntar

-que se largue nana, no lo quiero ver mas así – hablaba sin mas – estas drogado , has llegado peor que antes… -eso enojo Tsuna

-no he llegado tan mal… - se defendía Tsuna que miraba mal a su padre y este tampoco se intimidaba y le devolvía la mirada

-lárgate…

-no – si su papa tenia orgullo , el también lo tenia y !MAS GRANDE¡

-lárgate

-que no – el castaño se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared, no dejaría que lo intimidaran

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! – le grito y lo empujo, Tsuna solo lo miro sorprendido , pero después su mirada se lleno de odio mandándole una mirada de odio a su padre , salio por la puerta azotándola fuertemente , nana se habia levantado para ir detrás de su hijo , ella no dejaría que su Tsu-kun pasara la noche en la calle , pero fue detenida por Iemitsu del brazo

-dejalo… - la mirada que su esposo le mandaba, había echo que desistiera de toda idea, que tenia respecto a ir por su hijo - no regresara, hasta que este bien – Nana solo miraba la puerta

-(-)-

Tsuna caminaba con un gran coraje en su interior, ¡¿Cómo era posible? , Sus papas dudaron de el , estaba bien , estaba mal , lo sabia , pero no había llegado tan mal

¡Todo era culpa de su papa!

Lo odiaba, en serio que lo odiaba… Suspiro no le hubiera echo caso a esa voz…

_**Tsuna y sus amigos estaban en las esquina de alguna calle de la ciudad , el olor a pintura llenaba la bolita que ahorita todos habían echo , unos decían incoherencias y otros solo se preocupan por inhalar lo que en unas bolsas traían , todos manchados y con las caras de idiotas , Tsuna no estaba tan drogado como los otros , solo tenia la boca todo manchada , pero eso ahorita le valía ,su aspecto ahorita no le importaba ni lo mas mínimo , solo se quería sentirse bien…solo eso.**_

_**-Tsuna – el mencionado los miro y miro que sus amigos le pedían con la mirada mas , tsuna se acerco a su mochila y saco otra lata .**_

_**El castaño metió su boca la bolsa expandida por el aerosol (se me hace qe es por eso .-.) y volvía a inhalar el olor a pintura combinada con alcohol…**_

_**Se sentía tan bien …cerro los ojos **_

_**-Tsu-kun **_

_**¿esa era la voz de su mama?**_

_**-Tsu-kun mejor llega a casa , por favor **_

_**Su mama queria que llegara …¿ahora?**_

_**-pero… - Tsuna empezaba a hablar solo , sus amigos ni atención ponían estaban mas ocupados en sentir la gran sustancia que tenían inhalando **_

_**-Tsu-kun llega a casa, te espera un baño y una gran taza de leche caliente – Tsuna se paro **_

_**-pero…**_

_**-tranquilo Tsu-kun, todo esta bien – Tsuna se paro , agarro su mochila y se fue para su casa **_

Golpeo con fuerza el poste que estaba a lado haciendo que se moviera de una lado a otro rápidamente , sus ojos se ocultaban tras su flequillo

Por eso odiaba….a sus padres, siempre con promesas falsas que no piensan cumplir

Se dirigió al único lugar donde podría olvidar todos sus problemas… Ahora la pregunta era

¿Dónde mierda estaban sus amigos?

-(-)-

Caminaba por las calles de su amada Nanimori , ya había golpeado la lista de herbívoros que tenia para golpear , pero de todos modos siempre había un herbívoro que se quería pasar de listo y romper sus reglas

Llego hasta un callejón oscuro…¿que olor era ese?

Olía a tiner y a pintura

Óleo un poco mas

Aerosol, estarán graffitiando otra vez , esos malditos herbívoros , sabrían quien es Hibari Kyoya

Ese olor le desagradaba demasiado, golpearía al herbívoro que se atrevía a molestar su delicado olfato

Tsuna seguía inhalando lo que había en esa bolsa, pura mierda la verdad

Pero esa mierda le hacia olvidar de todo, escucho pasos y se alerto, subía su mirada avellana….

¿Un ángel?

Frente a sus ojos rojos estaba … Otra vez lo decía

¿Un ángel? …un verdadero ángel hermoso

Era un apuesto… sus cabellos negros aun en la noche que se encontraban podían distinguirse perfectamente y brillaban un poco a la luz de la luna , de rasgos delicados Tsuna podía jurar que si no fuera por la mirada letante de esos ojos metálicos que lo miraban amenazadoramente , podría jurar que sus rasgos eran bien definidos casi parecidos a los de una mujer , su piel era hermosamente blanca y pura … parecía de porcelana , tenia miedo de tocarlo… sentía que sus manos manchadas de pintura ensuciarían la piel pura de ese sujeto y … era perfecto ese ser era perfecto…

Recorría con sus ojos de arriba y abajo el cuerpo de esa persona , nunca se cansaría de verlo

Dios, ese pelinegro era hermoso, se encontraba mal lo sabia, pero aun así estaba en sus 5 sentidos para poder hablar con el… o bueno eso creía.

Se paro del lugar donde anteriormente estaba y sus amigos lo miraban interrogante

-¿a donde vas Tsuna? no has terminado – el que había dicho eso ¿era botan? pero…los ignoro y fue por el pelinegro , sus amigos dejaron sus cosas y terminaron siguiéndolo

- hola - sonríe Tsuna con sus sonrisas idiotas -¿como te llamas? -directo al punto la había cagado, trato de caminar un poco mas hacia el pelinegro

El pelinegro lo miro , estupido herbívoro caería como sus amigos pero…

Cabellos castaños casi al tono de color chocolate , estaba seguro que si oliera ese cabello y no fuera por eso horrible hedor que desprendía seria de un chocolate , dulce pero no empalagoso , piel perfectamente bronceada , blanca…pero con tonos algo morenos , una piel que le gustaría de ver con otro tipo de tonos… (sonrojos –w- yeahh : D denisse : ¬¬ rege: sigo u.u) , cuerpo delgado y frágil parecía que el , era el encargado para cuidarlo , cuidar esa piel y ese cuerpo tan frágiles al contacto humano o eso parecía , cuando lo miro … sus ojos estaban rojos…pero se distinguía el encantador color café casi llegando a la avellana o al caramelo y si no fuera por que esos ojos mostraban lo perdido e idiota que estaba , mostrarían inocencia , lo podía asegurar…ese estupido castaño… era de los herbívoros tiernos que le gustaban bastante cuidar… lo miro solo una vez mas de reojo …

Y tuvo una extraña sensación, no debía dejar a ese herbívoro con esa manada de herbívoros idiotas

- tu -se pone en guardia - eres de esa manada de herbívoros que se la pasa creando disturbios – Tsuna solo le sonrió, estaba escuchando lo que el pelinegro decía , pero su cerebro solo le decía , habla con el , habla con el , al caminar tropezó torpemente provocando que perdiera el equilibrio… pero…

El pelinegro alcanzo a tomar al herbívoro mientras voltea a ver a los demás que lo seguían

- jaja Tsuna se cayo – se empezaron a reír mientras iban por el - jaja que idiota , tienes que caminar mejor

- me duele el cuerpo… - se quejo

- es normal has estado varios horas con la bolsa - le repitió el que se decía botan , Tsuna mejor no dijo nada , se sentía estupido para poder hablar y el olor a pintura de todos llegaba hasta lo mas profundo del pelinegro

-lárguense - les dijo cortante ignorando al castaño que aun sostenía y le estaba empezando a fastidiar de todo ese ruido que hacían y del horrible hedor que desprendían

Botan sonrió, no dejaría a Tsuna lo necesitaba para que le dieran techo esa noche, su papas no lo dejarían entrar y los papas de Tsuna , al ser Tsuna no le dirían nada y lo dejarían quedarse hay , solo para eso necesitaba a Tsuna …no mas , no le preocupaba para nada su amigo , solo necesitaba un techo y quien mejor para dárselo que Tsuna

- nos iremos claro – le sonríe botan malicioso - pero primero necesitamos que nos devuelvas a Tsuna es nuestro compañero en todo esto y siempre lo necesitamos – se va acercando al castaño que seguía todo mareado para replicar algo…

- mmm - el castaño no decía nada seguía mareado y el dulce olor del pelinegro solo lo dejaba mas confundido

- apártate - trata de controlar sus impulsos pues ya había golpeado a los herbívoros marcados para esa noche

- dámelo - le dijo serio, no le agradaba para nada que le quitaran su lugar para dormir, así que se acerco a Tsuna y lo toma de la mano y lo estiro

- ¿a donde me llevas? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido

- a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo , mira Tsuna todavía estas consciente - lo mira mostrando malicia y burla - como me quedare en tu casa si sigues consciente todavía de lo que haces -al pelinegro le enojo eso

- aléjate – y con mas fuerza jalo al castaño

- ¡esperen¡ - grito el castaño , pues se estaba empezando a marear - …me mareo – taka que había visto todo eso , también se une a botan y lo jala para con ellos - sabes el aspecto que tiene esta drogado , no lo miras o ¿que? , además mira huele peor que nosotros , de todos es el que mas grifo se pone - lo jalan entre los 2 hasta que por fin se lo quitan

Hibari solo los fulmina con la mirada

… iban a morir…por atreverse

Enojado por haberle quitado algo, saca sus tonfas preparado para golpear a ese estupido herbivoro y romper con su lista negra

-creí haber sido lo suficientemente claro herbívoro – golpea al primero que ve en la boca del estomago- aléjate

Botan y taka quisieron seguir insistiendo, uno por conveniencia y el otro por ayudar a su amigo de ese monstruo… pero….

La mirada que ahorita les mandaba el pelinegro , decidieron que lo mejor era no seguir insistiendo

- agg vamonos - grito botan desesperado y frustrado , todos sus amigos asintieron , dejando a Tsuna solo - quédatelo que mas da , tu eres el que batallara con el , no nosotros

Tsuna observaba con sus ojos como sus amigos lo empezaban a dejar, ¿Por qué? , mierda , no quería estar con el que ahorita lo estaba cargando…aunque.

Su aura… le indicaba que todo estaba bien, que no tenia nada de que preocuparse mientras estuviera a lado de el

- ¿qui-quien eres? - pregunta Tsuna temeroso y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos

El pelinegro bajo la vista y alzo la ceja un tanto sorprendido de que ese débil herbívoro no supiera quien era el famoso carnívoro de Namimori , el prefecto mas temido , como ese herbívoro podía ser tan ignorante…

- nadie que te importe –aunque a Tsuna no le gusto para nada su respuesta , mejor decidió dejarlo hay , le dolía bastante la cabeza para preocuparse por eso

- me duele la cabeza - se la toca levemente - ¿que ha pasado? – sonríe con su habitual sonrisa , pero su hedor seguía emanando mas fuerte , era cierto de todos el que mas se había drogado era Tsuna…

Sin poder aguantar mas el hedor que el castaño emanaba lo cargo como al estilo princesa y empezó a caminar

-¿a donde me llevas? – estaba demasiado drogado, para no saber a donde iban pero si para poder sentir la posición en la que estaban – tengo que volver con lo demás y… - hibari lo interrumpió

-calla, no te importa a donde te llevo – le dijo cortante sin dejar de mirarlo , a Tsuna le enojo eso , bien , si no quería dejarlo ir , entonces lo haría enojar.

- tengo que volver a casa además de que - le sonríe de forma extraña - ¿te preocupes por mi? - le dice con tono algo malicioso - ¿un drogadicto? encontrado de la calle – hibari lo ignoro y decidió mejor seguir caminando, Tsuna se enojo, pero no se rendiría tan fácil , tenia que ir con sus amigos …

- huéleme - lo ve serio y sin sonrisa

Si con eso no entendía que el que ayudaba era un adicto , ya no diría nada

- no ves el dulce hedor que muestro – empieza a soltar carcajadas

- ya se que apestas - lo fulmina con la mirada -… y no puedo golpearte a gusto así

Tsuna se sorprende y ya no dijo nada, solo se dejo guiar a donde sea que el lo estaba llevando

Hibari lo miro

¡Ahora que rayos hacia! , había actuando por instinto…

Pero no sabia como tratar con personas así , no sabia como tratar con un...

Drogadicto…

_Continuara _

Rege: bien eso es todo :B , espero les haya gustado :B

Denisse: crees qe le gustara eso qe escribirte ¬¬

Rege: hize mi mejor esfuerzo TwT

Cris: apoyo a denisse :P

Rege: calla ¬¬ a ti nadie te invito

Denisse: calla ¬¬

Rege: tu ¬¬

Denisse: ¬¬

Cris: dejen de pelear joder ¬¬ , no es mi culpa qe rayados haya ganado y sea mejor qe ustedes

Denisse y rege: calla ¬¬

Cris: ¬¬ mejor contesten reviews

Rege: repito , perdon por las fallas de ortografia :P , hago mi mejor esfuerzo y si los personajes no salen como son :P

Denisse: callate ¬¬

Rege: ven ¬¬ ella empieza

Cris: a contestas ahora ¬¬

Rege: hai , hai ¬¬

_Gracias a todos los reviews de …_

_**Ozu-tsunayoshi **__: _muchas gracias por estar leyendo :B , siii tsuna es de mente debil –w- pero para eso tiene a hibari , para qe lo cuiide :B mira ia salio el 1827 pero tendras qe esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para que puedes leer algo de ellos

Sigue comentando!_ -_

_**Kurotsuki-tani1827 : **_ tanii-chan*o*! mira , mira ya lo acabe :B le agregue mas cosas después del juego , gracias por las ideas que me diste estoy muy agradecida ¡! , y sii era dino n.n , espero tenerte para que me sigas leyendo

Sigue comentando! -

_**Ruby kagamine : **_me alegro que te haya gustado n.n mi trama , y respecto a tus preguntas

Si y si n.n

Pues sii , pero no qiero echarle la culpa tanto a los padres de tsuna tambien es el de mente debil y sus amigos idiotas ¬¬ con los qe se juntan , n.n espero no segur decepcionandote , y gracias por los alagos creo qe eso son .-. , aunque no los merezca gracias!

Denisse: bien a dormir ¬¬

Rege: ok, ok :P no sin antes

Dejen reviews! No les cuesta nada :B

Denisse , rege y cris: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


End file.
